Are you with Me?
by livingforfiction
Summary: After the winter break finale. Annalise is still in therapy. (Evelise)
1. Chapter 1

The screen drew precisely the green lines that showed Annalise's heart still beating.

A few steps away, Frank was sitting there, just watching her. The sincere love he professed for her found him, even for his surprise, admitting that he would give his life in exchange of hers.

Every single person that followed her progress told him that she was still very weak. Two days had been passed since… everything.

Weak. Annalise. Two words that didn't fit together… It was like he was watching somebody else lying there.

She was one of the most generous persons he had met. And she was also a bitch. He laughed in his inside… She was the kind of person that you can love and hate at the same time, and also with no apparent reason.

" _Is this a bad moment?"_ a female voice got him out of his thoughts. Looking at the door, Bonnie was standing there, pinning above him that gaze. She was scared, he could see it as a scanner.

"No, come in." he smiled her.

She took the chair beside him. "Did they say something?"

"The same."

His eyes weren't looking at her, but her silence spoke for itself. "Is she going to recover?"

"We don't know, Bonnie."

Another silence. "You know how much I love her."

"I know." he connected with her eyes. "There's something about us three that is never going to break, Bon… Even with what happened between you both."

"I feel guilty…" her voice started to tremble.

"No. I knew how you were going to get and I won't let you. You couldn't control all this."

"But I shouldn't have left her with them."

"You couldn't know."

"I know her and I should know that something as stupid as this was going to pass through her head."

"Ok but you didn't. And it's not your fault. This is not gonna help with anything, Bon… You should go home and try to rest."

"I did and I can't."

"How's Asher?"

"Don't ask."

"Fine. I can go with you, let's go."

"No, you stay. I'll try to rest."

"Good. Call me if you need something."

"Yes." she smiled him softly.

She got up, placed her hand on his shoulder briefly, and walked those few steps that separated her from Annalise.

"You don't let anything win over you." she whispered into her ear. "You can with this." her eyes started to perceive how water invaded them. "I love you." she said, and slowly left the room.

* * *

"Hi" he received her in the hallway.

"Hi." She answered kindly, but with a extinct tone.

"Come in" he walked in front of her while she followed.

He stopped at the door. And looked at her trying to guess what feeling was behind her.

A light nod from her, along with a barely perceptible smile.

She felt like she couldn't breath. An unbearable know in her throat since she received the phone call just a few hours ago.

She entered that room and her heart broke completely to a million pieces when she saw her like that.

Once she took her hand strongly, she felt having the certain that she'd never leave from there. Never again. She'd hold that hand, both hands with the biggest of her strengths because it was the only thing she cared about.

Her fingers kept pressing against her skin, and her face down against the blanket started to wet it.

She had felt this before, once when she lost her years ago. A few months ago, everything seemed to fill when they met again… and she felt like a fool. She was still in love with her like a fool. But she didn't regret anything of what happened.

She hated the idea of having to lose her again, but permanently. The whole idea paralyzed her so her eyes closed with overhumans efforts. Her skin hurted but the tears didn't stop falling.

She lifted her head, she had to see her. And her other hand caressed lovingly her cheek. "I'm here… it's me." Eve said with a broken voice. "It's me… You're not going to let this be stronger than you."

* * *

 ** _Well, I'd love to know what you think about this. I've loved Annalise and Eve since the moment I first saw them and, the winter break finale was too overwhelming so I had to emotionally get over it before writing about it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oh hi! I wanna thank you for your lovely reviews and I excuse myself for not uploading in a long time. It was a bad gesture from me, I know._**

 ** _This chapter is pretty short, but if you like the direction I can post the next one as soon as I can. (And my mind wants to)._**

* * *

Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tic, toc.

The emerald green porcelain is cute.

Tic, toc. Tic, toc.

 _Damn it… damn it._ Eve's face furrowed beneath her hands.

How is that she wasn't aware of all this? This kind of cases are the ones that leave Annalise exactly the way she is. She is one of the few people that can actually know how a case could affect her.

Or how it can help her…

" _What have you just done?" She asked piously to her partner._

 _Annalise sighed thickly. Like a piece of air that knows that remaining there would save her from saying things that could put her in danger. "I'm sorry, Eve." She answered with the empty gaze. She really didn't know what else to say, but she wanted to fix things. It was just one second when she didn't think about what she was doing. "You have a fantastic future" the DA told her in court. "Do you take my proposal?" THAT DAMN QUESTION. She was the wrong person to be asked with that._

 _Annalise hesitated. Hesitated a lot. She looked through the glasses of the courtroom door. Eve was just seated there, right where she was seconds ago… So innocent, so pure. "You said…" she started. "You said Eve was the chosen for this case in particular."_

" _Yes. But that… that was absolutely a hunch."_

" _A hunch?" The young Annalise asked surprised. "She's my friend, sir. I cannot betray her in this way."_

" _Whatever you want, Annalise. But in this job, you can't allow yourself the luxury of having friends…" THAT DAMN QUESTION. She could swore her mind was absolutely blind. Not a single thought was going through there, just the vision of Eve sitting quietly, probably waiting for her…_

" _You can't imagine how difficult this was for me."_

" _Really?" she answered with her voice practically broken. "Do you-..." she swallowed her tears once more. "Do you think… THIS is difficult for YOU?... Why to do that to a person you allegedly love, Annalise?"_

" _I DO love you. Not allegedly."_

" _It doesn't fucking seems so."_

 _Her eyes were drowned into the floor of Eve's bedroom._

" _Can you please leave me alone?"_

" _We have to talk about this, Eve" she said with her eyes wet._

" _And what exactly do you expect me to do? Or say?... Every plan that we had is gone, Annalise, forever."_

" _Don't say that" she practically begged._

" _Why are you denying the reality? Why don't you just go and this will be healthier for both…" her tone sounded tired. Really tired. She was adding that slow pace to her words Annalise knew she put when wanted to finish something._

" _Are you honestly asking me that?"_

 _Eve threw her a gaze. A gaze. But she couldn't define it. It was so full of angst and yet so full of pain. "Go, please."_

"Eve" Frank's voice shocked her.

"Ah, yes" she quickly wiped the few tears remaining in her face. She was used to do it.

He seated beside her with trust. He felt her like somebody that he could trust in… and even more knowing that there was a special nature between Annalise and her.

"I spoke with the doctor that is going to set the surgery."

"And?"

"In a few hours."

"Good."

"Don't you want to… go home and rest a little?"

"No, I'm good" she smiled kindly. "Thanks, really."

"Okay… but, ah… remember. We are all friends now. There is no law or cases or work."

"Yes" she smiled again.

"You really need to talk with someone"

"Maybe…" she nodded. "Why do you say that?"

"Let's just say that I have this skill of detecting when a person feels alone. I know how that feels."

"Well… then you understand how in a difficult position I am."

"Yes." he replied convinced and firmly. "You love her, and I can see it. She loves you too."

"Are you sure of what you're saying?"

"I am. I have known her for way a long time. I know what her gazes mean. And I have noticed the way she looks at you."

"Oh, please don't tell me that" she spilled the last words with a sigh.

"Everything is gonna be fine, Eve. She's tougher than any beast."

Both laughed. "Yes she is" she said.


End file.
